


School of the Geeks

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: 1-800-DADDY, BBS, Bad Humor, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Batcoon, Boarding School, Cow Chop - Freeform, Dark Humor, Delirious is a hoe, F/F, F/M, Felix is SBP again, Fluff, Fucked Up Humor, GTA V Inspired, Gaming, Gay As A Mother Trucker, Give Birth, High School - Au, Homos being idiots, Homosexuals, Hurt/Comfort, Junior/Senior Prom, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, SIYR, Stuck In Your Radio, Teen Problems, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Creatures - Freeform, Tryna get dick, YouTube, all the high school shit, break ups, crude humour, gay as fuck, hashtag: call us the fab fags, if you don't like jokes about serious thigs don't read this, lazy shits, lmao kms, night owl - Freeform, stupid teenage boys, this is going to go downhill very fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YT Boarding School is filled to the brim with top notch students.</p><p>Felix Kjellberg stands the highest, representing the school with marvelous awards and presenting staff members and reporters all around to the beauty of the classes and hardworking students. But, what they don't see is what happens beyond the forced proper demeanors and clean appearances.</p><p>-  Or  -</p><p>When YouTube doesn't exist so every Youtuber is at YT and do everything there.<br/>BBS is the core group I write about, but everyone tagged is mentioned in at least a chapter or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I work on when I have time. I don't update that much, so my apologies if you like writers that do :/ There will be alot of character cameos in this that aren't actually in the plot line, but are mentioned in various chapters. Which is why I put them into the list so, if you see someone in it that's not part of the story IM SORRY.

**[ Not Edited ]**

 

You can't trust Tyler with anything. So when Felix, the student body president, goes to him to start up the advice column of the newspaper, he's a tad bit surprised to see it was actually finished.

"You really need to believe in me more," The platinum haired boy says, giving Felix a sassy snap of his fingers just as he leaves with Troye and Connor.

Felix puts his hands up in mock defense as soon as Tyler walks off, but he quickly goes back to piling the papers nearly by his desk.

A sharp knock brings his attention to the Vice President, his best friend Ken. The tall, lanky lad is accompanied by a new student, one of whom is quite shorter and wearing a ski mask. 

"Felix, this is Jonathan, he's transferring from TA, that new prep across the city," Ken says in a tone the implies that the new student is worthy of every second. "This is his first day here and I wanted to make sure he was fully introduced."

"I can speak for myself, ya know?" Jonathan comments, and Ken flushes red of embarrassment before walking back out the door, nearly tripping over his feet in anxiousness.

"Yes, well, hello. I just wanted to start off wit-,"

"The mask stays on," Jonathan says abruptly, and Felix has to bite on his tongue to repressing delving further among the topic. He just nods his head and sees the boy's jaw relax in the slightest.

"Obviously coming from TA, you know a majority of the information. You get your own dorm, a few cards of student cash for food, and an open array of student jobs." Jonathan nods. "Here, however, we do not have uniforms, curfews, or many rules. The main ones are listening to the school news and acting your absolute best for the school board staff."

"Sounds easy enough," Jonathan says, shoving his hands into his blue jacket pockets.

"Great," Feix stands up to turn around, facing the wall of drawers. He pulls open one, taking out a set of keys and a thick envelope before closing it and facing Jonathan again.

"You will be staying in Wing C with the rest of the male juniors, room 20, and you have half a million student dollars to hold yourself by," Felix smiles as Jonathan takes the two objects from him. "Breakfast is at 9:30 am, and Lunch is served at 12:30 pm. Classes are in the afternoon so make sure to stop by the registration office for that and have a great day."

Jonathan nods, his expression aggressive before he turns around on the her of his foot and leaves the office. Felix lets out a sigh before dialing Ken up on the phone.

"What's up, Fe?"

"You think you can hook Jonathan up with some friends by the end of today?"

"He's that much of a grouch he doesn't want to be friends with you?"

"I think someone will have an easier time appealing to him. After all, this is the place where we make dreams come true."

"Or we just crush them."

"Wow, way to be optimistic, Ken. Hurry up and call Jack or Mark to figure him out. We have another staff call in today and I really want him showing how much better YT is than TA."

"You and your competitiveness."

 

*   *   *

 

"So what you're saying is... If I go down these stairs I could possibly get to the end?" Evan asked, moving his character around a door that led down to a series of dark stairs.

Lui nodded, "Yes, now just go, this hallway is scaring the crap outta me!"

Tyler laughed when David screamed as a giant rat ran by on his screen, already moving his character down the stairs before Evan's. That resulted into him screaming again, much louder, as a jumpscare made him nearly fall out of his chair.

"What the fock was that?! What was th- AHH!" He screamed again when a monster appeared out of the wall and started running towards him.

David quickly pressed down on all the buttons of his controller as everyone else laughed at him. He managed to exit the game and sit there staring at the title screen.

"Oh my god," Lui wheezed, resting in the desk and trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Evan and Tyler were in fits of giggles still and Craig just stepped back into the room confused.

"Craig, you missed it it was the be-," Tyler started coughing before continuing, "he left the game."

Craig just nodded as he stepped further into the room, not bothering to shut the door as he sat in the chair next to Tyler's desk.

"So where were you this time you couldn't join us?" Evan asked, exiting the game himself and setting down his controller as he looked at his friend.

"Was with Mark and Jack to help set up one of the news segments," Craig explained, smiling as Tyler clung himself onto his boyfriend at the mention of him being with Mark. "Got cut short when Ken called them up to help a new student out."

"We're finally getting s new student?" David asked in excitement, and Craig nodded. "I call dibs!" He yelled jumping out of his chair, nearly falling over, and out the door.

"Call dibs on what exactly?" Evan asked to the other three. They shrugged, standing up from their chairs and out the door, Evan right behind them.

They heard David screaming and run back down the hall the other way. Confused they turned to see Brian holding a giant potato gun.

They all let out screams of laughter before running down the hall, narrowly missing getting hit with the brown potatoes that were flying at them.

"Boys, calm down!" Zoe yelled just as they ran out of he dorm hall and into the main hall in the front of the building. Evan barely nodded before a potato came flying over his head and bounced off the wall. Brian laughed manically and he went back to running to catch up with the others.

"Ken!" David yelled loudly as they made it to the large room. The Vice President turned in their direction just in time for David to jump up into his arms.

"Nogla!" Ken yelled back, dropping him on the ground before smiling over at a very confused boy in a blue jacket.

"Who's the new meat?" Tyler asked, looking at the boy in the mask before him, who, in turn, crossed his arms.

"This is Jonathan, he's transferring from TA," Ken explained. He turned to Jonathan, "This is Brian, Lui, Tyler, Craig, David and Evan. They're juniors here at YT."

Jonathan waved at the group, David nodded at him from where he was on the floor. Evan kicked him and Ken scratched at his neck awkwardly as the group of students starting kicking at each other.

"Uhm guys, I don't think that's how you bring in the new student," Mark said, approaching the group with caution as Jack followed behind him.

Evan laughed when Tyler and Craig went back running when Brian held the gun in a threatening manner. Jonathan cracked a small smile under his mask, and Ken rolled his eyes as the three narrowly missed getting hit with the metal pole Aleks and James were carrying, Dan yelling at him and pointing the camera at them.

"Is it always this," Jonathan paused to look around the large room of students talking and laughing. 

"Crazy? No," Mark answered. Jonathan peered over to him. "Last week was testing so now we have this week of classes to work on projects and video segments."

Jonathan nodded, finally realizing why everyone seemed to be filming everything. He glanced over to the small group around him. A vice president friends with two multi-colored haired and a mass of rambunctious boys. He'd never see this at TA, let alone anyone leave their dorm room in time for class.

"You alright there?" Ken asked, startling Jonathan. He nodded and Ken gave him a warm smile before clapping his hands together. "Well, I do hope that Mark and Jack give you a better tour than I can manage." The boys laughed at that and Ken glared at them playfully. "You're in good hands, Jonathan, I'll see you around." Jonathan nodded and Ken smiled before beginning to walk away, getting stopped loads of times by various students with cameras and odd objects in their hands.

"Well, Jon, looks like you're stuck with us for a while!" Jack beamed, and Jonathan smiled at him, his accent thick and rich in his ears. "You stay with us for the rest of the year and you'll never have a dull moment in yer life!"

"Yeah," Mark threw his - very muscular - arm around Jonathan's shoulder, Jack doing the same, and they proceeded to talk to him about everything in the school, leaving the others tos stand in their places awkwardly.

"Well, it looks like-"

"Incoming!" 

Evan, Lui, and David barely had enough time to dodge Caspar Lee, the school's most daring student, as he came landing in a mass of a rainbow parachute and flailing limbs. The three looked up to see Joe and Zoe, the Sugg siblings, clapping and laughing as they looked back at the screen of a camera in their hands.

 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to start a kik group chat about the Banana Bus Squad and H2OVanoss (or anything youtube and gta related) comment pls i want friends :) Okay, I'll shut up and let you read.

**[ Not Edited ]**

 

 

Jonathan stared at the room before him, Mark and Jack just finishing up showing him around and leaving him in his dorm room to decide what he wants to do. He remained standing in the door fram, a stack of papers and fliers from all the clubs and classes they had shown him still in his hands as he had no clue what to do with them. He sucked in a breath when he heard a loud banf from down the hall, he tok a step back, seeing an asian girl with red hair holding a tennis ball gun in her hands, aiming the end at a rather tall and built guy pressed against the wall laughing. He sighed before stepping back into his room, mind still trying to wrap around the size.

A small living room was right in front of him, a kitchen directly to the left and he was pretty sure that there was another room right behind the door next to him. Opening it, his eyes widened at the sight of a large master bedroon fully furnished. A dark black wood bed was sat in the middle of the room pressed up agianst the wall, a bedstand right next to it. There was a dresser with a mirror to the left wall and a bookshelf next to the bed. In the far right corner was a desk and a closet right next to it. Jonathan ran a hand over his hair, dragging the mask off his face to finally breathe in normally.

He set down the mask on his dresser, staring at himself in the mirror above the dresser. His hair was still growing back from when he had gotten a buzz cut however many months ago. The length of his hair had amazingly grown quickly, leaving him to run his hands through the dark brown locks that were nearly curling at the ends. His nose was still bruised from when he had fallen off his chair from laughing so hard and hit the desk and his eye wasn't that dark from where he hit the corner on the same desk that same day. He smiled at the memory.

He had been on a group skype call with his friend over xBox, playing another round of Prop Hunt because WildCat wanted to earn back his game streak, the one that Vanoss had been getting instead. He started losing his calmness when WildCat messed up his chances when he became a large and obvious prop that lead to Vanoss winning the last round.

The sound of his text tone going off is what got him back into reality, his phone vibrated in his pocket as he still stood there staring at his awful appearance. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, smiling when he saw that it had been one of his xBox friends, Moo Snuckle, messaging the entire group chat.

 

**[ Banana Bus Squad ]**

**Moo:** _get online you filthy hoes_

 **Nogla:** _That is no way to talk to your fiends_

 **Nogla:** _friends*_

 **Vanoss:** _Delirious, get tf on, it's hella lame without you :(_

 **WILDCAT:** _We wanna do a heist, come join us_

 **Moo:** _everyone needs to get online_

 **Moo:** _Only ones here are me and Terroriser_

 

Jonathan smiled and typed out his response that he won't be able to get on until later. That resulted in everyone sending him frowny and crying faces and even video messages of them all full on yelling and fake-crying. He rolled his eyes at that before walking out of his bedroom and into the living room. If he was going to keep his word about getting on later he needs to get his monitors, and xBox out of his car and into his dorm.

 

***   *   ***

 

"Delirious, save me! Fu- Agh!!" Vanoss yelled loudly, WildCat laughing as he successfully shot his friend off the large bank and to his death. Everyone started laughing when they saw WildCat swing back around and totally destroy everyone with missiles and loud laughter.

"I'm alive! I made it out alive!" Nogla exclaimed happily, his character parachuting down and towards the road when suddenly Delirious come out of nowhere and blows him out of the sky with a rocket launcher. Nogla lets out a - rather girly - scream as his character plummets to the ground, Delirious laughing his maniacal laugh of his, the rest of the guys joining in when they saw Nogla's person land flat on his face, blood going everywhere.

Once everyone had calmed down and resided to just going on minor missions to gain some cash, WildCat and Mini fallen into a quiet chatter over the skype call, Moo and Nogla holding their own conversation as they went hunting for bounties together on the other side of the map. Vanoss and Delirious's characters had been quite close to each other, the ski-masked clown killing innocent people for money and Vanoss just scoping out some cool places for cinematic views. 

"So, Delirious, how's that new school going?" Terroriser asked, sniping Lui as he tried stealing the plane he was trying to get to himself. In game, Delirious finished beating up the group of guys before hopping into the nearest vehicle and driving away from the cops.

"It's surely something, ran into a lot of people that were into the whole gaming scene," he said, to which WildCat nodded from behind his screen. He shot away some other people that were in the same lobby as them, chuckling to himself when he got a $9000 bounty that Moo was trying to get.

"Make any friends yet?" Vanoss piped in, opening his mini map and locating Delirious' character a few blocks away from him. He exited the map and got into his black and yellow Coquette to drive over to him.

"Not really, I mean, there were these two guys that seemed really nice and showed me around, but they were flirting for half the time, so," Delirious stopped his sentence as he crashed his car into another one, hopping out of it and blowing it up. Vanoss came driving in and got out of his car to see what was going on.

"That sucks," Lui says, and Delirious can only manage a weak snort that makes Vanoss chuckle into his mic. "You'll make some friends, Del, they probably won't be as cool as us, but you'll get some."

Delirious laughs, and it makes Evan smile at how short and smooth it sounds when he's not full on gasping for air afterwards. "I hope you're right, Lui, I hope you're right," Delirious says.

A few minutes later, everyone decides to call it a night, talking about how school has some weird announcement in the morning. They all signed off at the same time, closing down their games and saying their farewells on the - 6 hour running - skype call. 

And as they all get into their beds, Evan can't help but wander what made him feel so warm when Delirious laughed, what made him want to hear it more.

 

***   *   ***

 

**[ Luke Patterson ]**

**Luke:** _I saw you yesterday with Mark and Jack_

 **you:** _why didn't you come say hi, it would've been way better_

 **Luke:** _Sorry, Del, didn't know if Evan was going to beat me up or not_

 **you:** _Evan?_

 **you:** _who's evan?_

 **Luke:** _The guy in the black t-shirt that would not take his eyes off of you_

 **you:** _why would he beat you up?_

 **Luke:** _He saw me looking at you and was shooting me daggers_

 **you:** _tf why?_

 **Luke:** _I don't know_

 **Luke:** _Hurry up and get dressed, we had a student council announcement today_

Jonathan didn't bother asking what it was about, instead deciding to actually get out of bed. He stretched out his back and his arms, hearing the pop in his elbows and spine. He scratched under his chin, walking over to his dresser. He looked himself in the mirror, tired eyes and bruised skin. He could faintly see the scar running along his cheek now that he focused on it.

He yawned loudly as he opened up the closet of his bedroom, happy to see that all his clothes were in there from when he shipped them a week prior. He pulled out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Pulling them on, he grabbed his light blue jacket and his mask that rested on the dresser. 

Before putting on his mask, Jonathan looked himself in the mirror once more. His hair was in a mess upon his head his eyes were slightly red. He sighed, pulling the mask over his face and secured it to fit. He rubbed at his jaw before leaving his room, grabbing the keys from the coffee table, and walking out of his dorm, the door automatically locking behind him.

Strolling down the hall, a few other students waved at him, including the red haired girl from yesterday and an orange haired male. He waved back before pushing open the door to the main hallway, a wave of sound drowning him.

On stage there was a tan skinned male with an orange jacket holding the microphone. To his left was another male holding a bass guitar, the two looking at a sheet of paper as the drummer was playing a sick beat and the guitarist was shredding off notes like no tomorrow.

He heard shrieks of laughter to yells of frustration. He saw giant hammers, capes flapping behind people running, ukuleles, guitars and tons of cameras. Just as he was about to text Luke, the brunette came striding over, Mark and Jack right behind him. Jonathan noted how the two boys held hands with intimate closeness.

"It's quite hard finding such a small person in such a spacious area," Luke jokes, nudging Jonathan, who, in turn, punches him in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up," Jonathan says, rolling his eyes and looking up at the stage as Felix waves to everyone and the lights dim. "Big fucking school," Jonathan comments.

"And you haven't even been around the entire campus," Jack adds, and Jonathan nods his head.

Jonathan watches as the guy with the microphone hands it to Felix, going to sit down at the edge of the stage with his bassist friend.

"Good morning YT students!" Felix greets with a little too much excitement. The crowd of students give weak responses. "Yikes tough crowd." The drummer from earlier does the "Ba-dum-tsh" and everyone at least cracks a smile at his efforts. "Looks like everyone is recovering nicely from exams I see."

That got a bit of laughter and a few comments. Jonathan pulled his mask slightly, rubbing at his face before adjusting it and putting it back.

"Lui, come back!" 

Jonathan perked at the sound of laughter behind him. Turning, he saw the same group of guys from yesterday, running around with nerf guns and fake grenades. A male in a red shirt was running with a hand full of grenades and a sniper strapped to his back. He pulled down a mask from his head, looking over his shoulder to star back at his friends.

A guy wearing a white helmet - was it Tyler? - shot him with a nerf gun, the bullet sticking to his mask and made everyone crack up laughing.

"Hey, look, it's Jonathan!" One of them called out in an Irish accent. All eyes turned to him and he sheepishly waved at them. 

"I'm gonna hang back with Mark and Jack, go make some friends," Luke said to him, smiling warmly. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"You totally just 'momed' me," Jonathan said as he began walking to the group of guys waiting for him.

"Did not," Luke retorts.

"Did so," Jonathan says back before making it to the group, all of them staring at him. "What?"

"You just talk to Luke Patterson," Brian - at least Jonathan thinks his name is Brian - says. Jonathan nods with furrowed eyebrow.

"Yeah, he and I have been friends since middle school," he says, and they all gap at him.

"You mean to tell me you've been friend with the Luke Patterson. Lacrosse winning, basketball playing, video-game extraordinaire, Luke Patterson has been your friend since junior high?" Tyler asks, his voice disbelief.

Jonathan let's out a laugh at his exasperated expression, "yeah, I know all about him. He used to date my sister and we ended up being great friends."

"Hey, I like your laugh," David randomly comments, and Lui gives him a weird look.

"Way to be a creep, man," Brian says and David shakes his head.

"I mean it like its a thing I feel like I've heard before, you know? That kind of like," David explains, and Jonathan just nods to get him to shut up and save his dignity.

"Dude just shut up," Lui says, and shoots him in the face with a dart.

"What're the guns for anyways?" Jonathan asks.

"The Gun Show!"  Tyler exclaims, getting a few heads to turn their way. "It's for our class presentation in English. We have to make a short skit with comedy, and whatever the hell we could get our hands on. We got our idea from a video game." Tyler made an awkward pose, unfazed by his obvious male camel toe and Jonathan could help but bust out laughing, Tyler, Lui and Nogla all cracking up as well.

And as the four laughed together, Brian was starting to realize that maybe Jonathan had more to him than just a masked face. Maybe he was something that the group needed, something they were always missing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will be updated quite a bit (I'm hoping everyday) because I only have a week and two days left of school and exams are actually really easy this year ? I hope you guys are enjoying the book and want to read more because I want to have fun and write more.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted everything in my drafts accidentally, thus explaining why I haven't been active.

**[ Not Edited ]**

 

Brian was up late when he finally figured out why Jonathan sounded so familiar to him. Not in the way he looked, no, he'd never seen anyone as small and lanky as him. It was the sound of his voice. He had heard it a million times, they all had. And Brian had finally come to the conclusion.

"Brian, go the fuck to bed," Brock groaned as he walked into their bedroom, two glasses of water in his hands. He placed them down on the dresser before walking over to Brian, who sat in a chair and watching one of their old gaming videos on the school's social site.

"I know who Jonathan is," Brian said, clicking through all the pages he had open of all their videos. One stood out the most to him though. 

'Delirious' Best Moments'

"Brian, what the fu-,"

"I know what you're thinking. No, this is not stalking because it is from us and not in any means creepy. It is, however, vital information for my research," Brian said, and Brock buried his face in Brian's hair.

"And it involves Delirious why?" Brock asks, and once he feels Brian move up in the seat to press play, Brock immediately regrets asking.

The video starts out with dramatic music, the animation of their game shaking in time with Delirious screaming and laughing. Brian pushed the video.

"You hear it?" Brian asked, and Brock sighed before standing up straight and walking over to grab his water glass from the dresser before sitting in the middle of their bed.

"Hear what, Brian? Delirious being an idiot and dying?" Brock asked, and if Brian didn't look over to see him smiling he would've thought Brock hated the guy.

"Listen more," Brian said, pressing play again and sitting back in his chair. Delirious ran about the screen, but David, who wasn't paying attention missed him, and Delirious ran over to where Evan was hiding.

"No. No. N-n-n-n-n-no! Delirious you're-"

"Shut up! We got this, we got this, we got this, we got this, we go- Shit, Vanoss, run! Run!" Delirious yelled, laughing hysterically when Nogla had the hardest time shooting at them. Brian paused the video again.

"Brian where are you going with this? Seriously, it's almost 2 am and I told Eddie I'd run through sound check with him tomorrow," Brock took a sip from his drink, smiling when Brian closed all the tabs and turned off his computer.

Brian quickly laid in bed, not bothering to get his way from where Brock had put it on the dresser, and laid his head on the pillows.

"Jonathan is Delirious," Brian says, and Brock gives him a confused look. "I know it's a stupid assumption, but you can hear it in his voice, they sound so alike."

"And you're 100% sure?" Brock asked placing his drink down on the nightstand.

"Eh, 89%. I haven't heard Jonathan laugh yet, and we all know Delirious' laugh by heart," Brian said and Brock nodded, standing up again to shut their bedroom door. 

"I'm not disagreeing, but I do want to know why you care so much about Jonathan and Delirious being the same person," Brock states as he pulls his shirt up and over his head, Brian standing up and doing the same.

"Because Evan," Brian says plainly, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs. Brock gives him a look, one telling him to elaborate. "Evan likes Delirious, we all know that, but he's obsessing over impressing Jonathan."

Brock nods as he takes off his own pants, the two left in their blue and black boxer briefs. Brock walks over and grabs Brian's water, handing it to him as he crawls back into bed. Brian follows on, placing his cup in his own nightstand.

"If we get Del to open up, then Evan will realize it's Jonathan and he'll finally be happy and not want to hit us all with sticks," Brian explained as he nestled closely to Brock.

"And what if it's not Delirious and we scare the shit out of the guy?" Brock asked. Brian covered his face with his hands.

"We are gonna do it man, have some faith in me, for fuck's sake."

  

 

*    *    *

 

Luke and Jonathan were sat on the floor in the commons, munching on some Sub-Way when Mark and Jack came by, seating themselves next to them.

"I don't understand why I couldn't have just stayed home, I don't even like Halloween," Jonathan argued to something Luke said and Jack let out a fake dramatic gasp.

"Not Halloween? How do you not like Halloween?" Jack asked and Jonathan shrugged taking a bite from his sandwich.

Jack noted the curvature of Jonathan's mouth. How pink his lips were compared to his lightly tanned skin. He had a sharp jawline, from what the green haired boy could see, with extremely white teeth that caught his attention when he began speaking again.

"Everyone, everyone," The students that were in the commons stared up at Eddie Cordana, the lead singer of their school's self made band, Stuck In Your Radio. "We have sound check in 5 minutes, so if you want to stay and listen to us be shit okay, if not or if you think we're dumbasses for trying you can go to the courtyard," he says, to which his drummer throws a paper airplane at him. Eddie giggles into the mic, and Jonathan smiles at that.

"Nice to know someone else has a unique laugh," someones says behind them.

Mark greets Brian, Brock and Lui with a welcoming smile, Jack already beginning to talk about something, that even Luke was interested in. But Jonathan kept his eyes locked on Brian's, he saw the way they hinted at something deeper in those nine words. Something that made Jonathan feel like he should feel threatened.

 

*    *    *

 

It was after Stuck In Your Radio's sound check when Luke left with Brock to go have a chat alone. Which also meant that Mark and Jack left to go and be mushy gushy together. Which meant that Jonathan was stuck with Marcel's sketchy smirk and Brian's shifty gaze.

"So, Jonathan, have any hobbies?" Marcel asked, and Jonathan just shrugged rubbing at his jaw under his mask. Brian eyes him oddly.

"What's with the hockey mask anyways?" Brian asked, the mischievous glint gone from his eyes and replaced by curiosity. Jonathan gulped heavily.

"It's uh, for personal reasons," was all he answered before his phone went off. He pulled it out and looked down at his lit up screen.

 

**IMessage: Unknown Number**

**???:** Hey Jonathan! This is Tyler, I met you about four days ago. I got your number from Mark and wanted to know if you were busy this week? 

Jonathan didn't bother answering, figuring it'd be better to do that later when he wasn't feeling so anxious and strapped under peering eyes.

"You kind of remind me of Evan," Marcel says, and Jonathan gives him a weird look from behind his mask. "He plays hockey. Well, used to. Now he's just a bum who mopes about how he can-,"

"Can't get past the boss level in Deadpool," Brian cuts in, giving Marcel the death glare, who in turn, gives him one right back. Jonathan chuckled at the gesture, and Brian perks up at that Marcel seeming slightly surprised at the noise.

The three continued talking, Brian trying to crack some funny jokes in there to really make Jonathan laugh, but all they got were chuckles and small giggles that he covered with his hand.

For a mission in jokes, the two were failing terribly.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi dis be hard to write

**[ Not Edited ]**

 

 

**Wednesday, 8:30 am - Evan and Craig text thread**

**Evan** : can you and Tyler hurry the fuck, we're gonna miss Jonathan at breakfast

 **Craig** : we're right down the hall, just come outside

 **Craig** : and Tyler says stop being a pussy and talk to the guy already

 

"Grow a fucking pair," Evan could hear Tyler say from in the hall. The Canadian rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys from the coffee table and pocketed his phone. He opened the white door, being met with a two smiley boys holding hands.

"Yes, right, because I can totally just walk up to him and not freak him the fuck out," Evan said, closing the door behind him.

It was true that he was starting to have a small crush on the new kid he kept seeing around. Those piercing blue eyes that were hidden in the shadows of a scratched up hockey mask. The black t-shirt he always wore that was too loose around the neck had Evan staring at his collarbones for the longest time, just picturing running his fingers along the edge of his shirt to get it up and over his head.

"Hello?" Tyler snapped his fingers in Evan's face, bring his friend out of his Jonathan induced haze. "Jesus Christ man, you're crushing harder on him more than you are on Delirious."

Evan smacked himself in the head too hard for his liking. Delirious. How could he forget the crazed bastard that'd he'd become so close with after nearly two years? Aside the fact he'd never seen the guy before, he fell for his personality, and he fell hard.

The trio walked out into the large common area, trying to locate their large mass of friends and any other destruction that would lead them to the others.

"Incoming!" The three ducked instantly, Evan looking up just in time to see a firework rocket go flying into the random metal wall at the back of the commons. It exploded in a resounding "bang" confetti flying all around.

Evan turned his head to see Joe Sugg standing with the launcher, Caspar Lee lying on the floor. There was a sorry, thrown there way in the midst of other students chatter.

Tyler stood up with a laugh, hauling Craig up to his feet as Evan followed suite. They continued on, venturing further to the less crowded side, finally seeing their friends sitting against the metal wall, food spread on laps and back packs.

"Evan!" The tall Canadian looked over his shoulder to see David approaching him with Lui to his right and Jonathan to his left. He felt blood rush to his fingers when he got the glimpse of the new student pulling at his tight white shirt and exposing his collarbones.

"We just ran into Jonathan here and thought he'd be a great addition to the group," Lui said, wiggling his eyebrows when he knew Jonathan was staring at the large group of students.

"Of course he's welcome!" Jonathan turned to look at Brian who began walking over to him with a wide smile. "You'll fit right in!"

 

*     *     *

 

Sitting in Brian and Brock's shared dorm after dragging everyone in, Evan and Brian sat down on the couch, the others occupying themselves in any open space, Jonathan awkwardly placed on the floor leaning his back against the couch along side Lui, and Tyler.

On the couch was Evan, Brian, Criag and David. Brock was sat in the beanbag in the corner of the living room, texting away someone on his phone while Marcel sat on the back rest of the couch, Anthony sat on the coffee table with Adam laying his head on his lap, while the other Anthony, Arlan, Ryan and Scotty sat on the floor in front of the tv, holding their own conversation.

Currently, the tv was set to the school's front webpage, a video posted from a group named "Smosh" playing on screen. Evan wasn't paying attention, too busy staring at Jonathan and the way he used wild hand gestures while talking.

"Evan," he flinched when Criag elbowed him in the ribcage, holding his hand against his body. He glanced around, watching everyone already walking out the door. "There's a huge party going on in the senior's hall, you coming or what?"

Evan nodded and he joined Craig as the two ran out the door, having to keep running to catch up to their rowdy group of friends as they were close to knocking others over in their over dramatic game of tag.

Making it to the senior hall, Evan could see the large difference. They had their own entrance, two large doors with Greek letter hanging above it. Whatever senior's took that from a college frat had some major balls. Stepping in through the doors, Evan quickly spotted Mark and Jack getting down and dirty on the dance floor in the loft. Cry was the DJ, his own mask and headphones on as he played an upbeat track.

Criag dragged Evan into the room that the others went into, Jonathan quickly finding Luke in there and going over to him. Evan rolled his eyes before walking away to get a drink from the kitchen of who ever a dorm he was in.

"Dude, just grow a pair and talk to him," Craig sighed, taking the offered beer from Evan and taking a swig. 

"I can't man, I don't know how," Evan argued.

"Because you get so caught up in staring at him," Tyler laughed and Evan rolled his eyes at that, taking a sip from his beer. "Oh, looks like one of those Creature boys got some balls."

Evan looked in Jonathan's direction again, seeing Luke leave his side and one of the lankiest fellows hems ever seen approach him.

"The name's Aleks," the Russian greeted to the guy in the mask with the blue hoodie. Jonathan nodded his head.

"Jonathan," he said, and Aleks seemed taken back for a moment before shaking his hand.

"You stayed for our sound check yesterday," Aleks smiled at him, and Jonathan nodded.

"You guys are a good band, haven't heard anything that good in a while," Jonathan admits, and Aleks blushes slightly at the comment.

"Thanks man. Didn't you transfer from TA?" He asks, and Jonathan nods as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah, pretty... segregated place," Jonathan sighs.

"What does that mean... exactly?" Aleks inquires, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Jonathan purses his lips behind his mask, his eyes straying from Aleks over to the counter seeing Crag and Evan looking at him. His hands got clammy as he swallowed and turned his attention back to Aleks.

"The friend groups weren't so open. If you were under certain block classes, you only socialized with the same people. If you were put into certain groups, you only stayed in that certain group. Here.. it seems to be a free-for-all," Jonathan explains, and Aleks nods his head in understanding.

"Wow man... Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Eddie is waving me over to him and I think he might piss himself," Aleks says, and Jonathan looks over his shoulder to see, in fact, Eddie bouncing on his feet and waving ferociously.

"You go handle your man," Jonathan says, and Aleks laughs before giving him a curt nod and stepping away politely.

Jonathan glanced around the room, bodies of people were still filtering in from the front door and Jonathan sighed when he couldn't find Luke in his red hoodie.

He ventured forwards, towards the crowd, somehow getting a cup of a fruity beverage forced into his hand. He grimaced before placing it down on a shelf that hung on he wall and went towards the sound of music playing.

Down a hall and through another open door, Jonathan walked right into the Senior wing of he school. Strobe lights were flashing in bright colors, students were dancing, a DJ was killing it at the booth and there seemed to be a long food table along the far wall.

"Intense party right?" Jonathan jumped, startled at the voice next to him. He turned his head to see Brian standing there, his eyes dead set on the absolute rage going on before them.

"Yeah, haven't seen a party like this since public school," Jonathan admits, and Brian lets out a chuckle.

"Well, welcome to YT, the place of heaven and hell," Brian says, and Jonathan smiles at that. What a great name for a chaotic heavenly place.

"Speaking of, what the hell does YT even stand for?" Jonathan asks, and Brian's eyebrow scrunches up and he rubs at his chin.

"It can honestly be a lot of things. No one knows the actual name besides Felix and Ken and everyone else that works in registration," Brian answers, and Jonathan nods his head.

A silence feel over the two, well, as silent as a raging party can get. The two were caught in a stampede of students rushing in, and by the looks of it, must've been the freshmens and sophomores.

Jonathan laughed at the major change in atmosphere as young boys tried impressing young girls on the dance floor. Brian cocked an eyebrow at the noise, his heart hammering in his chest as he replayed it over and over in his head.

"Ya know," Jonathan looked over to Brian, who had a smug expression on his face. "This party has gotten quite delirious."

Jonathan's blood ran cold. He looked at Brian, who seemed to lock eyes with him. But before he could even say anything, Jonathan was gripping onto Brian's hand and hauling away from the party to a broom closet on the side wall. All while Evan and Craig stared at the two leaving in such a rush.


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where I'm going with this !!
> 
> I also watched Black Swan at 2 am and proceeded to cry vigorously and profusely, that movie messes me up man.

  **[ Not Edited ]**

 

 

Jonathan quickly shut the door behind Brian when the two got into the, surprisingly spacious, closet in the senior wing as a roaring party was going on behind the shut door. Brian seemed a bit shocked when Jonathan locked the door and turned to look at him.

"What the hell do you think you're getting at?" Jonathan asked almost angrily, his nerves going haywire.

"Pardon me, but you're the one that dragged me by the limb to hide away in a closet," Brian said, and Jonathan smacked his arm. "Okay, Ow."

"Brian, seriously, how did you find out?" Jonathan asks, and Brian stands there, a little out of it.

"So you're admitting to it?" Brian questions and Jonathan raises an eyebrow? "That you're Delirious. H20Delirious from the group chat and GTA?"

Jonathan lurches forward, pressing his palm against Brian's mouth. 

"Can you be any louder about it, seriously, shut the fuck up," Jonathan sputters out, and Brian keeps a stoic face while Jonathan looks to be on he urge of passing out. "Yes that's me. I'm the real Delirious."

Brian lets out a girly squeak as he moves Jonathan's hand and hugs him tightly, pulling his small frame close.

"Does that mean we can see your face?" Brian asks, a hopeful expression on his facial features.

"Why the.. No, not now," Jonathan is quick to say and Brian pouts.

"Why not?"

"You haven't seen my face before, why should I show you now?" Jonathan asks, his tone aggressive.

"Because I haven't told anyone who you are," Brian says matter-of-factly.

"But you j-"

"I knew from the beginning, I only got confirmation today," Brian interrupts quickly.

"No, fuck you," Jonathan smiles. "That's so fucking creepy to hear."

Brian just smiles and follows as Jonathan unlocks the door and steps out. Brian is quickly met with Brock pulling him by the arm and nearly shoving his tongue down his throat. Jonathan and Evan both stare at the sight while Craig looks away.

"Oh damn, it's gettin' hot over here," comes Marcel's comment as the dark skinned male approaches the group, Brock and Brian continuing on against a wall.

"Jesus Christ, fucking rabbits those two are," Tyler says as he swings both arms around Evan and Marcel's shoulders, Craig finally glancing back in the group's direction. Tyler quickly notes that and retracts his arms to hold Craig close to him, kissing all over his face. 

"Ye, and they're t'e ones who are like rabbits!" David exclaims as he and Lui both approach the group hand in hand.

"Looks like the only two left are Evan and Jonny-boy here," Marcel quips and Evan shoots him a glare.

"Well I don't see you with anyone right now," Jonathan retorts, to which the ones that aren't in a kissing fest make 'oohing' noises.

"Shut the fuck up," Marcel says jokingly, taking a seat down on the floor, the others following.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Marce!" Jonathan says back in the same tone.

The group laughs together, and soon Brock, Brian, Craig and Tyler return. Craig and Brian share a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Marcel before a game of Truth or Dare starts amongst the boys.

 

*    *    *

 

The moon is slowly falling beyond the horizon as Jonathan finally gets back to his dorm. The group agrees to just sleep in and find themselves at Evan's dorm whenever they please. Which would possible be by dinner time with how Jonathan feels. 

Jonathan sighed heavily before tossing his phone onto his dresser and giving himself a once over. His hair was a mess, his face was still bruised bup recovering, and his eyes seem to sink into his skull.

He looked rough.

He leant over, plugging his phone onto the charger before discarding his hoodie and shirt before pulling his jeans down. He ruffled his hair once again.

Flopping onto his bed without a care for his mess, Jonathan pulled the covers up over his body and laid there.

Tonight his identity had been discovered by Brian and he went to the most insane party ever. Honestly, he didn't know what the fuck to expect now.

Curling up against his pillow, Jonathan fell asleep almost instantly to be woken up a mere eight hours later on a Thursday.

The sun was leaking through the blinds as Jonathan stirred into consciousness again. 

Nothing like blindness in the morning.

A knock was at the door, and Jonathan groaned. Honestly, he wanted nothing to do more than go the fuck back to bed.

"Jonathan open up!" 

Sighing, he pulled the covers off his body and stood from the bed. The wooden floor was cold against his hot, bare feet as he walked towards the door. Stretching, Jonathan opened the door to be greeted with a very alarmed Brock, who held out a bag of McDonald's and two coffe cups.

"Uh.. You-,"

"Sorry for being nearly naked," Jonathan shrugs off as he opens the door wider to let Brock in. He walks in with the same shocked expression. "You okay man?"

"I uhm.. Are you?" He asked back, and Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He went to scratch at the straps of his mask until he realized it.

It was never on.

"Oh shit!" he yelled loudly, startling Brock who jumped slightly, some bystanders lurching against the wall at the outburst outside.

Jonathan ran back into his bedroom to see, in fact, that his face was shown off to Brock. In all it's yellow and purple color, Jonathan sucked a breath in before walking back out.

Brock had no problem with setting out Jonathan's meal and coffee as he sat back on the couch, a contemplative look on his features.

Jonathan sat next to him, a good foot away.

There was an awkward silence as Jonathan reached for his egg wrap. Biting into it, Brock cleared his throat and got Jonathan's attention.

"You're prettier than I thought," Brock admits, to which Jonathan chokes slightly. "Hey, woah, take it easy there pal."

Smiling through his embarrassment, Jonathan stops choking and swallows his egg and biscuit.

"I don't usually look so beaten up," Jonathan says with a soft chuckle. And Brock looks at him closest, which makes Jonathan feel a shiver run down his spine.

"What happened, those look... pretty bad." Brock points out, and Jonathan gives him an unimpressed look.

"Was hanging with some friends and I somehow managed to fall off my chair and hit a desk," Jonathan explains, and Brock lets out a hearty laugh.

"Aw man, what the desk ever do to you huh?" He teased and Jonathan reaches over and punches him on the arm.

"Shut the fuck up," He says playfully, and Brock just shakes his head with another laugh. 

Another silence passes as Jonathan finished eating his breakfast and takes hold of his now lukewarm coffee.

"You can't tell anyone," Jonathan says, and Brock's fingers twitch at the calm tone of his voice. 

"Why don't you want anyone knowing?" Brock asked, and Jonathan gives him a shrug as he sips his drink.

"No one should ever see a face like mine," is Jonathan's response. "How come you came over here anyways?"

Noting the subtle topic change, Brock stands up from the couch. "We're all hangin' at Evan's until dinner tonight, and I was the one who had to get you."

"Impatient little bitches," Jonathan laughs, and Brock chuckles. "Let me just get dressed and shit and I'll be over."

He stands from the couch and tosses the McDonald's bag over onto the counter.

"Want me to wait for you?" Brock asks, and Jonathan glances over his shoulder. 

"You don't have to," Jonathan says, but Brock just gives him a small smile as he pulls out his phone and sits back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel self conscious about this because not a lot of people read it ?? so I'm might not update as much unless I know people like it ./.


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I write this book in my bathroom because it's the only place I feel safe

**[ Not Edited - but when do I ever fockin' edit? ]**

 

 

"I will suck dick for someone to kill Lui," Brian says, and everyone breaks out laughing as they play a round of Call of Duty on Evan's Xbox.

It was a free-for-all, but somehow everyone teamed up and Lui is still the reigning champion.

Evan dies. Brian dies. Tyler dodges a few oncoming bullets and he swings his knife too quickly and Lui stabs him.

"God dammit!" 

The round ends with Lui winning by himself, Evan, Brian and Tyler all laughing in defeat."

"That's not even fair," Tyler says and Lui giggles to himself. "He's like, cheating!"

"Yes because I can cheat when you were all clearly screen peeking!" Lui yells and throws a pillow in Tyler's direction. He lets it him in the face and rolls his eyes.

"'ey, stop bein' sore losers, Lui clearly won fair 'n square," Nogla defended, nonchalantly throwing his arm around Lui's shoulders.

Evan chuckles next to them as he leans against the arm rest with his feet in Lui's lap. "Did Nogla just make the first date move?"

Brian smiled over to the two as Lui blushed and David seemed incredulously confused.

"He totally did," Tyler said looking at Evan with a smirk. Evan nodded his head before smiling when Lui flipped him the bird.

The door burst open rather loudly startling everyone in the room and making Lui practically jump into David's lap. Craig and Marcel came strutting in with two pizzas and two bags full of sodas.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Tyler exclaimed, and before anyone could bark at him about his sappy love towards Mini, they watched him grab one of the pizza boxes and go back to sitting in his seat. Mini stood there in front of the tv with his jaw dropped and the most offended look on his face.

The entire group laughed at Tyler's joke.

"I hate you," Craig said with a serious face. "I literally want you to die."

Tyler snorted as he tossed the box onto the coffee table, his slice of pizza resting on a paper plate he took from the kitchen.

"No you don't, com'ere," Tyler leaned over and pulled Craig onto his lap and planted a wet, slobbery kiss on his cheek. Brian pursed his lips and sat back in the beanbag with his eyes on his phone. Marcel gave him a look before clearing his throat.

"Who won?" Marcel asked taking out a bottle of Pepsi and sitting on the coffee table next to the pizza boxes. 

"Who do you think won?" Tyler says in a huff, and Marcel laughs as he pulls out a slice for himself.

"I should've bet money. You fuckers would be broke," Marcel comments and smiles when a wadded up napkin gets thrown at him.

"We already are, dipshit," Craig laughs and, they aren't but what's any high schooler gonna do but complain?

Brock walked in through the door, Jonathan right behind him.

"You're late, you fucks," Tyler teases, and Brock rolls his eyes.

"There was no timed meet up, dipshit... and it was also Jonathan's fault, he's the one that was sleeping in until tomorrow," Brock taunted, and Jonathan gave him an offended look under his mask, a look Brock could clearly define already.

"Oh be nice, Sleeping Beauty has had a lot to deal with," Lui said, and everyone looked at him with confused faces; Jonathan included.

"Like what, deal with you crazy fuckers?" Craig asked, and Evan flipped him the bird from his spot on the couch.

"Warm welcome, as always," David says happily, and Jonathan can't help the small chuckle the slid past his lips. Brian's head perks up at the sound and Brock acknowledges his boyfriend with a cold stare.

"The warmest," Jonathan says as he takes a seat in the beanbag facing the opposite of the tv and directed towards the room instead. Brock sits on recliner.

"'nother round of CoD?" Tyler asks as he sets down his plate. Marcel gave quick shakes of his head that had pizza sauce flying off his lips and smearing in his cheeks.

"Woah, Marcel, little messy there buddy," Mini teases, and he flips him off as he wipes his face with the wadded up napkin from before.

"Let's pry on Jonathan s'more," Marcel suggested, and the group gave collective agreement. Jonathan rubbed his hands over his masked face in turn.

Brian gave a quick look to Jonathan, who waved his hand in acknowledgment but didn't object.

"Why did you transfer in the middle of the year?" Craig asked, his fingers drumming on his knee as he looked over at Jonathan. Jonathan shrugged.

"I wasn't happy where I was and switched," he replied smoothly, a smile on his face as he shifted in his spot.

"Any ladies?" Tyler asked with a raise of his eyebrows, Jonathan rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course you'd be the one to ask. But no, no ladies, I'm a strict man only kind of guy," Jonathan replied and Evan's head perked up at the sound of that. Lui chuckled as he saw Evan get very interested in the conversation.

"Well damn, lay it on us," Brock joked and Jonathan glanced over at him with a chuckle.

"I'll lay more on you, if you know what I mean," Jonathan said with a wink. The group laughed at the joke, even Brock gave a small chuckle towards it.

"So uh, what's up with the mask?" Lui asked, and Jonathan's face contorted into one of embarrassment and humiliation. Brock turned to inspect Jonathan, as did Brian.

"I use it to hide the fact that I'm extremely ugly," Jonathan said in a serious tone, and everyone get taken back for a moment before he lets out a giggle. "I'm just joking, I'm hot as fuck! No, I'm kidding about that too."

"I'm so confused, what is it?!" Craig exclaimed and Nogla laughed at how his voice cracked at the end. 

"Okay, I just have some bad bruises and I'm not really, uh-- I am insecure about how I look, so it helps hide myself entirely," Jonathan explained, and Evan's heart sank a little hearing him say that.

"Bruises? Jonathan h-,"

"No, I do not suffer from abuse, Marcel," Jonathan cleared up with a comforting smile in his direction. "I was clumsy while playing and hit my face with my desk. Believe me, it was worse before I came here."

"How the fuck do you manage to do that?" Tyler snorts and Jonathan just smiles. 

"Laughing too hard in a nearly broken chair kind of does that," Jonathan shrugs, and everyone smiles.

"So, who's seen your face?" Marcel asked and Jonathan barely glances at Brock to see him tense.

"Uhm, my step mom, obviously. My sister Anne. Oh, and Luke," Jonathan lit's with a fake smile. And everyone seemed content with the answer, Brock included.

 

***        *        ***

 

After hanging out with the guys for a bit longer, Jonathan excused himself back to his own dorm many doors down. Having Lui beat everyone every match, Jonathan had grown tired and bored. That was until his phone rang in his pocket.

"Hey, Ryan!" He greeted with a gleeful smile.

"Jonny, I just pulled up to the front, what's up man?" Ryan greeted in his delightful voice.

Jonathan couldn't hide the smile on his face the moment Ryan had told him he was moving out to LA to go to YT Academy. And to finally have one of his online buddies with him in real life for the first time is remarkable for him.

"Really? Want me to meet you in the office?" Jonathan asked as he picked up a light black jacket instead of blue.

"That would be lovely. Oh, and the mask? Are you wearing yours?" Ryan asked as a door on his end of the phone slammed shut.

"I will going in, but coming out I'll take it off," Jonathan said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm going to walk in and meet with the president now, over," Ryan said jokingly and Jonathan smiled as he walked out of his room.

"Copy that, over," Jonathan replied as he made his way to the main offices at the front.

Weaving his way through the crowd, he narrowly dodge getting smacked in the face with a pie thrown by Caspar Lee, ducks from frisbees tossed by Matt and his friends, leaped away from a robot dog Jordan had gotten with SPencer, and listened as Dan Howell played the piano with Phil, Pj, and Kendall pushing it through the chaos.

With a smile on his face, he pushed open the office doors and walked in with ease and comfort. Turning the corner he was greeted by a very bright haired girl at the desk and a curly headed brunette at the computer next to her.

"Hi, need any help with something?" She asked in a British accent.

"I was wondering if a new student came in a few moments ago?" He asked with hopefulness and she smiled over at him.

"Actually, on has, would his name happen to be Ryan?" She asked with a knowing grin, and Jonathan couldn't help the blush that kept up his neck. "And would he happen to be standing over there?" She asked with a point of her finger. Jonathan spun around and let out a girly squeal seeing the tall brunette in his own thin mask over his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

Jonathan nearly sprinted in the office to Ryan who picked him up in a bone crushing hug that had the two smiling like idiots with the president watching from his doorway. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was united with one of his best friends after years.

"This is so fucking cute, I can't look away," Felix commented as the two finally let each other go only to latch onto each other again.

"Fucking ship it!" Tom yelled as he entered through the front doors. Jordan chuckled as he trailed behind the blonde Brit to their shared office down the hall.

Ryan just grinned as he pulled away from the, shorter than expected, teen. Jonathan was much different than what he had would have thought. He was light in skin tones with swiftly hair and soft hands. Everything he wouldn't've guessed.

"Am I getting Mark and Jack again, or do you got this?" Felix asked Jonathan, who didn't even tear his eyes off the tall, brunette in front of him. 

"I got this," Jonathan mumbled before tugging Ryan out of the office into the hallway. 

"You gonna take your mask off?" Ryan asked as they stopped in front of the doors to the quad. Jonathan tugged it off and stuffed the mask into his hood before turning to Ryan, who sucked in a breath. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit what? Am I too ugly for you, Ohm?" Jonathan teased, and Ryan had his jaw open while he lifted a gloved hand to Jonathan's cheek.

"Not ugly. Total opposite," Ryan mumbled as he pulled his other hand up to Jonathan's face to cup his cheeks. Jonathan blushed lightly at the compliment before standing on his toes to lift the thin material from Ryan's own face to reveal the prettiest eyes he's ever seen.

"Holy shit yourself," Jonathan mumbled before taking the material in his hand and tucking it into his jacket pocket. "Let's go, I'll show you around, cutie."

Ryan laughed as Jonathan gave him a wink and backed up into the door to open it. The two smiled at one another as the marveled at the fact that no one knew who they were in the mass of people.

And honestly, Jonathan didn't mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see how some people can just go out and do stuff all day when i can barely write this without wanting to go back to sleep like??? Also, sorry it took so long to update this, I had relatives come over, i had to watch my neighbor's dogs, and I'm starting school soon.


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I got heat stroke and went to the hospital... remember to hydrate kids
> 
> \- Terrornuckle feels at the end :')

**[ Not Edited ]**

 

 

"Has anyone heard from Delirious at all?" Tyler asked as he, Craig and Evan walked through the quad. Criag shrugged and Evan just shook his head. "The fucker has been ghosting for like four days now."

"Well, no one's been messaging through the group chat," Craig explained and Evan nodded his head with pursed lips.

"Yeah, but I've texted him through his phone number and never got a reply," Tyler groaned and nearly tripped on a large red ball that rolled by his foot.

Evan sighed because, of fucking course, Delirious goes and disappears for almost a week. But it's not like he's don't this before. He's almost gone a month without telling anyone where he'd be at. Which concerned Evan slightly.

"Yoooo, we got some new students in!" Marce yelled as he strolled up on a red razor scooter. Craig giggled as he rode around them in circles. "One of them, really tall brunette, fucking hot."

"Thoght you were going for that one blonde guy," Evan reminded and Marcel snorted.

"If Anthony wasn't all over him I would be," He scolded as he did a kick flip in front of them.

"More new students? Seriously?" Tyler groaned and Craig patted his back sympathetically. 

"It's not like we have to be friends with them, though, right?" Tyler asked and everyone laughed.

"Look, look, look! There they are!" Marcel whisper-yelled as he pointed behind everyone. They all craned their necks to see one very tall brunette laughing at something a very short dark haired student said. Evan grinned at the height difference, it was kind of cute.

"Holy shit, is he from Teen Vogue?" Craig nearly drooled and Tyler gave him a flick on the ear.

The tall brunette leaned down and scooped up the shorter male over his shoulder, the two laughing as they walked in the direction of the dorms.

"I still fucking ship it!" Everyone heard Tom yell as he came rolling in on a long board, Jordan right behind him on his skate board. Evan laughed as Lizzie and Joel came passing by on roller blades.

"Looks like everyon's out and about today," Craig muttered and everyone nodded.

"So, anyone down for a game of football?"

 

***       *       ***

 

"Where the fuck is Brian at?" Evan asked exasperated as he passed the football to Marcel, who caught it with natural ease.

"I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him," Tyler responded and Evan gave him a confused look as he caught Marcel's spiral.

"Yeah?" Evan looked over at the tree the tall male was sitting under. "And when was that?" He threw the ball again.

"The last time I saw him?" Tyler squinted his eyes as he watched Marcel throw Evan a wonky ball. "Definitely the time I saw him last."

"I meant specifically, you sarcastic fuck," Evan yelled and threw the football at Tyler, hitting him square in the stomach. Craig laughed as he lounged right next to him.

"Speaking of people being MIA... Has anyone seen Jonathan around?" Marcel asked as he jogged over, plopping himself down beside Craig.

"And what about Luke," Evam added and everyone glanced at one another.

"I'm almost 99.9% that I know where they are," Craig said and everyone looked at him. "Aliens."

"Shut the fuck up," Marcel groaned and smacked him. Criag just laughed as he scrolled through his phone.

"Almost the entire group is missing today," Tyler sighed and leans against Evan's leg. "It's not like they can be doing anything fun either."

"Ah, well, someone just said they got ass fucked in the 34 building," Craig said in a monotone voice as he continued swiping his thumb on the screen. Tyler looked over at his boyfriend for three sold seconds before smacking the device out of his hands.

"It's Saturday, nothing happens on Saturday's. Where the fuck is everyone?"

"I honestly think Daithi might be learning another song for his guitar class," Craig muttered as he typed something onto his phone. "Yeah, he is."

"Is it going to be another sappy love song for Lui?" Evan asked as he leaned against his arm while laying on the soft, green grass below him. Marcel got cozy leaning against Craig's legs, his own phone in his hands.

"Not gonna lie, that was cute as shit," Tyler confessed as he tossed the football in the air and caught it with both of his hands again.

The wind picked up and a few index cards flew by and Evan smiled as two crowd came flying over head. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, smiling to himself as he noticed how long it had gotten over the school year.

Marcel plucked the grass with one hand as he typed something on his phone with the other, his back against Craig's legs that rocked back and forth softly. 

Tyler glanced up to see a few soccer players walking into the open field in front of them and begin kicking a ball to and fro. Evan watched them as they kept a volley going and felt a pang of jealousy that they could play their sport so easily and he had to wait until an ice rink opened close by for him.

The silence was nice until Craig cleared his throat and Tyler flicked his ear.

"You bitch!" He shrieked, tossing his phone to Marcel before he tackled his boyfriend and starting Evan, who let out a girly squeal.

 

***       *       ***

 

"Look Brian, I know it seems like an asshole thing, but you've gotta understand that this has been dying for ages," Brock said as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Brock, it's okay. If we can both tell it's not what we wanted we can just forget about it," Brian agreed as he sipped coffee from his mug.

"Then I hope it's okay now to tell you that I think I met someone," Brock sighed as he stared at his feet. Brian couldn't help the sour smile that fell across his mouth. "I'm sorry if it was too early to say that."

"No, no, it's not that. I think I met someone but I just can't have them," Brian frowned and Brock tilted his head t the side. "Tell me about them," Brian irked.

"Her name's Lauren," Brock sighed with a small smile on his face. "Dark hair, brown eyes. I met her two weeks ago at the library."

"Must really like her if she makes you grin like an idiot," Brian commented and Brock blushed as he looked up at his now friend. "I'm happy for you, man."

"So.. No hard feelings?" Brock pressed and Brian pushed himself off the counter.

"No hard feelings," Brian confirmed as he leaned in for a hug, Brock snuggled into his ex's chest one last time. "Just make sure you take good care of her, you hear?"

"Of course, Brian," Brock smiled as they pulled apart. "Thank you.. for everything." Brian looked up at Brian and tilted his head.

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do nothin,'" Brian chuckled but blinked when Brock rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saying yes to me in the seventh grade. And thank you for taking me to Malibu's for our first date. Thank you so much for going to the eighth grade dance with me, and then homecoming in freshmen year, and for coming to YT half way through the school year." Brian had tears in his eyes as Brock continued. "Thank you for helping me through my parent's divorce, and when I had to go to court for five months with them. Thank you for taking me to homecoming sophomore year and going to Nana's funeral a week later.

Thank you so much for inteoducing me to your friends.. Our friends. Thank you, Brian, for being the first love of my life," Brock concluded, his eyes watery as he stared at his ex boyfriend that had rivers streaming down his face.

"I've loved you since the sixth grade, and I am so glad you and I can still love each other even now," Brian mumbled before pulling Brock into another bone-crushing hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really hard updating this with my schedule. which is lax practice Sunday's/Wednesday's, school from 8-3, Drama club every third Thursday from 3-4, my brother's football schedule every weekday from 5-9pm and then my parents' random work schedules :^) 
> 
> I will be trying to update once every two weeks, I hope you guys don't mind this.


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow seriously love knowing things I shouldn't :^)

__[ Not Edited ]

 

 

Jonathan was never the type to wake up early. But somehow, he managed to make a scorching cup of black coffee before the sun was up. His hair was tousled and curling into his eyebrows while he looked down at the grey mug that his long, nimble fingers were holding by the middle. The burn in his hands tingled down his arm and he felt as if he had awoken more just from it.

"Jonathan?" 

Said teen looked up into the living room to see Ryan walking in, arms stretched and torso exposed. Jonathan smiled seeing the elder male approach him with tired eyes.

"Totally thought I was in my dorm for about three seconds," Ryan mumbled as he wrapped himself around Jonathan. He kissed right where his neck met his spine before stealing the mug and sipping it. 

"You're still here," Jonathan answered, a small smile on his face as Ryan nodded, "With me," He added and Ryan opened his eyes fully, just to see the large grin that spanned Jonathan's face. The teen's bruised nose crinkled along with the corner of his eyes as he showed of his pearly whites in pure happiness.

"I'll do anything to stay here," Ryan sighed as he leaned down and kissed Jonathan's forehead. "With you," he finished and Jonathan blushed as he buried his face into Ryan's neck. "Your phone's been going off, by the way."

"Still? I thought the Ma would get that I've been busy," Jonathan groaned as he parted away from Ryan and trudged into the bedroom. And truth be told, his phone was vibrating like crazy on his night stand, the water next to it rippling.

Unplugging and picking up the device, he swiped the screen and typed out his password. Going to the main app of commotion, Jonathan sat down on the edge of the bed to open the group message that was being blown up. Jonathan snorted when he saw it was Mini spamming Harambe and Pepe memes.

"Fuckin' nerd," he snorted before exiting the app and skimming over his notifications some more. A text from Tyler he hasn't answered, three messages from Marcel, two from Brock and six from Brian. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that he had a message from an unknown number that was delivered to him at 3 am.

Clicking on the message, he read it slowly.

 

**Unknown Number:**

Hey, Jon, this is Evan and uhm I guess I just wanted to say hi? we haven't really gotten to know each other but I was thinking maybe we could? do you skate at all? or roller blade? you can even bring Luke along too, I guess? message back whenever man

 

**Unknown Number:**

oh shit, it's like really early ¿ sorry man I'll let you sleep, jon

 

Jonathan sighed as he swiped his thumb across his screen, a small smile on his face when he was instantly put into the messages from Evan.

 

**To: Evan**

sorry I wasn't up at 3 am like you, night owl. but yes, I can skate. text me details whenever

 

Jonathan stuffed his phone into the front pocket of his baggy, thin sweater he was wearing. Running a hand through his hair, he walked back out into the living room to see Ryan in the kitchen slaving away at the stove already.

"Look at you, doing my work for me," Jonathan grinned as he stepped onto the tile floor of the kitchen, He heard Ryan snort as he let the peppers in the skillet simmer on low heat.

"What work? You forget to eat on a daily basis," Ryan scoffed, and Jonathan let out a laugh as he sat on the counter to Ryan's left and leaned against the fridge.

Just as Jonathan was going to make a remark, there was a knock at the door. With wide eyes Jonathan went to rush into his room to grab his mask.

"I'll get it," Ryan said as he walked away from the stove.

"You're not wearing any clothes!" Jonathan scolded as he eyed at the vegetables. 

"Oh well," Ryan shrugged as he opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

Jonathan leaped off the counter and leaned against the breakfast bar to listen to whoever was at the door.

"Uhm.. Isn't this Jonathan's dorm?" 

Jonathan gulped at the familiarity of the voice.

"Depends on who's asking," Ryan pressed and Jonathan scrunched his nose up at the tone of voice he used.

"Marcel is. So, who are you and why are you in Jonny's room?" The male asked with annoyance. Jonathan gulped.

"Marcel? Never heard of you," Ryan said and Jonathan tugged at the ends of his sleeves. This was not going to end well.

"Listen here, fuckboy, I don't know who you are or how you even got into his dorm room, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Marce demanded and Jonathan knew he had to do something when he saw Ryan's fist clench.

"Why don't you ju--"

Ryan was cut off by Jonathan running in front of him and tugging the dark skinned male into the room with quick hands. He shut the door and had Marcel leaned up against as he stood between both fairly irritated males.

"Guys, c'mon, let's be civil here," Jonathan tried to reason, and Marcel's nostrils flared as he exhaled loudly. 

"Fine, but if he even pulls an attitude he's out, Jonathan," Ryan agreed monotone. He passed by Jonathan and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking into the kitchen.

"Yo.. You're Jonathan?" Marcel asked hesitantly as he looked at the ocean eyed teen in front of him; he blushed noticing that the older wasn't wearing any pants and his thick thighs were exposed.

"Yeah," Jonathan answered quietly, and gulped when he noticed Marcel was checking him out. Marcel met his eyes once again, this time the dark brown was slimmer, black pupils dilated slightly. Jonathan kicked at his lips and Marcel stared before shaking his head.

"Holy shit," the other mumbled under his breath, and Jonathan couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips. 

Marcel scanned his eyes over Jonathan again, a heat in his stomach that just seemed to gnaw on him to reach, to touch, to claim. The sound of Ryan in the kitchen, however, made his nerves jump.

"Do you know as well?" Jonathan asked, the sweater falling down one of his shoulders and made Marcel anxious."About Brian's accusations?"

"They're true?" Marcel asked quietly, not wanting to draw Ryan's attention, not when he was this close to _Delirious_.

The two had a well known showmance when it came to gaming. Well their alter egos "Basically," and "Deirious," did. From everything to flirty winks in group chats to fake moaning into their nice during their GTA rounds. And even now, in reality, Jonathan could still feel the tension between them.

 

Jonathan nodded and took a slight step closer, turning to check that Ryan wasn't paying attention. "They're very true," Jonathan confirmed his mouth dangerously close to Marcel's ear.

"So you and.." Marcel trailed off, gulping when Jonathan took a step back and fixed his sweater.

"I'm his rebound," Jonathan admitted, speaking quietly under all the sound of food cooking in the room over.

"Ryan.. He's Ohmwrecker," Marcel concluded and Jonathan giggled. "Bryce is who he's wrapped around."

"Indeed, Marcel. I'm just here until Bruce finally figures out that Ryan is after him," Jonathan said with a shrug and Marcel nodded, licking at his lips.

"The guys were wondering if you wanted to go skating around campus later?" Marcel asked, and Ryan turned to finally look at them chatting. Jonathan smiled at him with bright teeth.

"Told Evan I would." Marcel nearly flinched at the mention of Evan. "I'll join you guys around 11:30."

"Sweet, I'll see you then, Jonny," Marcel winked before grabbing the door handle. Jonathan smirked as he opened up the door with him, his other hand running up Marcel's shoulder. Marcel turned just in time for Jonathan to plant a teasing kiss onto his lips before pulling away.

"See you, Marcie," Jonathan teased before closing the door behind the other.

"Gonna get wrapped up in some serious problems if you act like that around everyone," Ryan pointed out as he flipped their omlets onto plates. Jonathan gave him a look before sauntering back into the kitchen, his arms curling around Ryan's waist.

"Acting like what?" Jonathan feigned innocence as he flicked the seam of Ryan's underwear. Ryan sucked in a breath before turning in the shorter teen's arms.

"Like you wanna get in our pants," Ryan said with slight difficulty as Jonathan traced a pattern from his naval and into the top of his underwear.

"Maybe because I kind of want to," Jonathan confessed, his fingers hooking at the hem and slowly pulling down. "With everyone."

 

*******

 

Evan had his roller blades on, skating circles around Brian who had finally decided to turn up out of nowhere with his custom board. Marcel was grinding on stair rails and benches with his skateboard along with Lui, and Nogla was happy with walking alongside Tyler who opted to watch has Craig glided along the pavement with his long board.

"Jonathan!" David exclaimed, getting everyone to turn their heads and spot the masked teen approach them with his skateboard.

"Sup, losers," he greeted, power sliding in front of them and kicking up his board when he stopped. Everyone eyed the dark patterns of his board before smiling at their new friend.

"Sleep well?" Marcel asked, and Jonathan saw right through the question, the jealous flare in his eyes prominent.

"Slept great," Jonathan answered, dropping his board onto the ground before stepping onto it and rolling over to Marcel. "Evan had a little _snack_ before _coming_."

"Means you'll have enough energy ride around," Evan commented, and Jonathan tore his eyes away from Marcel to stare at the beef cake of a teen. His lips curled into a grin as he pushed off the pavement. 

"I don't need energy, you lazy shits do," He joked before pedaling off, doing a kick flip down into the skate course.

"Lazy shit, my ass!" Evan laughed and went off after Jonathan, who squealed seeing the other gain up on him.

"I think he's almost as good as Jordan," Craig commented before turning on his wheels and rolling down by a ramp.

"No one's as good as Jordan," Brian rebutted Lui agreeing before they were off as well, David and Tyler left standing with Marcel as they watched over head.

"All good, Marcel?" Tyler asked, seeing his friend hold an irritated face down towards the pavement.

"Yeah, man," He sighed before rolling the opposite direction and slid down a half pipe to join the others.

"Something's off," David noted as he eyed Marcel who had his eyes on Jonathan. 

"More off than when Jonathan got here?" Tyler asked kicking at a stray rock. David nodded and Tyler looked up to see Jonathan and Marcel talking as they rode around, Evan eyeing the two.

"Don't think this will end well," David sighed and Tyler shrugged.

"Since when does anything having having to do with any new kids end wel?"


End file.
